


Christmas Remembrance

by SeducedBlondie (fallen_angel_ashes7)



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Soup Kitchens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_angel_ashes7/pseuds/SeducedBlondie
Summary: Naomi, Suzu, and Mika have a Christmas tradition of going to their local soup kitchen to help hand out food to the homeless of Chicago. This year, Mika is bringing her boyfriend Sam. What will Mika learn about Sam's past?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to Kat (daughterofevil-misty on Tumblr)! I am your Secret Santa! Enjoy your Christmas fluffiness!
> 
> Seduce Me and all of its characters belong to Michaela Laws.
> 
> Happy Holidays, everybody!

_'You've chained the monster deep inside~ This sick and sinful body of mine~'_

Mika lifted her head from her pillow as her phone blared her favorite ringtone. She only used that ringtone for people who are special to her.

"Hello?" Her voice was groggy as she picked up, feeling a warm arm tighten a little around her waist. She smiled drowsily and rubbed her eyes with her free hand as two voices started chattering in her ear.

"Hey! Merry Christmas! Oh goodness; did we wake you? Sorry!" Naomi's voice pitched high in concern.

"Girl, why aren't you up yet? It's almost 9!" Suzu's voice came through almost in a pout and Mika could feel her rolling her eyes through the phone.

"Merry Christmas; Sam was trying to stay up all night to see-" Mika cut herself off. "It's… a long story. Anyway, are we still on for today?"

"We're still on, but are you sure you and your new man-bo will wanna come with?" Suzu teased and Mika blushed, peeking over her shoulder at Sam's sleeping face.

She switched the phone to her other hand and reached back to brush her fingers lightly through his hair. He shifted a little to nuzzle unconsciously into her hand and she giggled softly before whispering back to her friends.

"We'll be there, Suzu. Don't worry," Mika promised and stroked Sam's hair a little more. His face was always so peaceful when he slept and she… well, she loved it.

Naomi kept chatting away as her mind wandered to her feelings.

She had yet to make any sort of confession to Sam, wanting to wait until she new more of his feelings towards her before she opened her mouth and said something she might regret. They'd only been dating for a few months now, but she’d gotten to know him and his brothers for almost a year.

"Be where, doofus?" Sam's drowsy voice reached her ears and she blushed.

"Sound’s like Sam's awake now. We'll meet you guys there in a couple of hours," Mika finished quietly and hung up, setting her phone back on the nightstand as she rolled over to snuggle into her boyfriend's strong chest.

"Good morning. Merry Christmas, Sam." The human leaned up and kissed his cheek gently.

"Merry Christmas. So, where are we supposed to be?" the incubus murmured back, peeking his green eyes open to blink blearily at his girlfriend.

"Suzu, Naomi, and I have a tradition every Christmas that I think you might enjoy. You can stay behind if you want, but I'd really enjoy it if you came with," Mika hedged, looking down shyly as she slowly reached for Sam's hand. She heard him sigh and flinched slightly, before peeking back up at him.

"Okay? And what is this tradition?" He asked again, sliding his fingers through hers as he raised an eyebrow.

"W-Well we go to the local homeless shelter and give out food at their soup kitchen." She shifted a little and both of Sam's eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. I'll come with." His response was quiet and she blinked at him in surprise, not used to any reaction like that.

"O-Oh! Great! Well, we have a couple hours before Suzu and Naomi get here. How about some breakfast?" Mika stammered for only a moment as she gathered her thoughts and started to roll out of bed.

A soft gasp left her lips as she was tugged back a little, Sam's own mouth finding home against her shoulder for a heartbeat before he let her go to get out of bed himself. The human's cheeks tinged pink as she smiled sweetly over at her boyfriend and he met her eyes with a small smirk and a light blush of his own.

***

Sam and Mika pulled up to the back of the homeless shelter in the girl's car promptly at 11 AM, parking right behind Naomi's car before climbing out and heading inside. The soup kitchen didn't look like much. It almost seemed as if the back half of the shelter had been a restaurant at one point in the lifetime of the building, counters spread along the majority of the walls in the kitchen with an old and crumbling island sitting in the middle of the room. Above the counters were racks to hold pots and pans and one side of the wall was dedicated to the 3 ovens sitting under a long grilling blacktop.

As the pair walked into the kitchen through the back door, they were nearly knocked backwards at the handful of people weaving to and fro around the room. Naomi stood on her tiptoes over by the chopping station with Suzu, waving them over. Sam grabbed Mika's hand and led the way over to her friends, dodging and ducking them around the people as they joined the spunky Italian and the quiet strawberry blonde.

"Woah! Hey guys! Did you manage to snag some apro-?" Mika gasped and smiled at her friends, cutting off as Naomi held up a pair of aprons for her and Sam. Sam wrinkled his nose a little before taking his and sliding it on over his head, having left their coats in the car. Mika elbowed him gently before putting hers on as well, scowling at him for a brief second until Suzu caught her attention.

"Are we sure that it's okay to give Suzu another knife? Don't you remember what happened last year?" The raven haired girl asked as the shorter girl kept chopping the carrots.

"It's okay! Mrs. Hernandez said that she can use it as long as she promises not to threaten anyone with it again." Naomi replied as Suzu glared harder at the orange vegetables.

Sam raised his eyebrows at Naomi's words, unsure if he should comment and risk facing the wrath of the little Italian girl. He had only just started getting familiar with Mika's friends and, as much as he wanted to comment on the situation, he didn't want to offend either girl for Mika's sake.

"Well as long as Mrs. Hernandez knows what's going on, then I feel a lot better." Mika murmured and Naomi passed her a couple of hairnets.

"I'm right here, ya know!" Suzu snapped and sighed before pouting at her friends. The pair looked surprised for a second before they shared a guilty glance between each other.

Suzu, you know that you could've gotten into a lot more trouble for what you did." Naomi chided softly as Mika pulled her hair together into a ponytail, quickly winding the ends of her hair around the middle knot to form a messy bun. She slid the hairnet onto her head and glanced over at Sam, raising an eyebrow at the demon.

"Do you want a hand?" She asked and he nodded, looking to the weird piece of mesh in his hands. He handed it to Mika and she started easing it onto his head over his hair as Suzu replied to Naomi sharply.

"Well what was I supposed to do?! That asshole made a grab for Mika! He deserved a knife to his throat!" Her brown eyes glowed fiercely, her upper lip starting to curl back in a snarl.

Sam's eyes widened at Suzu's words and actions, gently stepping around Mika to place a hand on Suzu's shoulder. The wild girl turned her attention to him, looking ready to attack but he instead smirked, a dark look crossing his face.

"I dunno the full scenario but I'm on your side. I owe you my thanks for stepping in for Mika's defense and I want you to know that I'll help you break a few hands if it happens again." His voice was again oddly calm just as it had been earlier that morning. Suzu took a slow breath and nodded, calming down again and smiling at Sam before she turned to Mika and Naomi with a wide smirk.

"See? At least someone gets it. Thanks, Sam-o." She chuckled, Naomi's and Mika's eyes widening before they all broke into a fit of laughter.

"Alright! So I take it we are on chopping duty?" Mika asked Naomi as they all settled down again. The girl shook her head and pointed towards the front of the building as she explained.

"Suzu and I are on chopping duty followed by washing dishes. I told Mrs. Hernandez that you were going to be bringing another pair of hands to help so she assigned you and Sam to the front to help set up the tables and serve the food."

The raven haired girl nodded and smiled to her friends. "Sounds good. We'll be off then to go help with the set up! See you guys a little later!"

Mika took Sam's hand and led him through the doorway out to the serving counter, weaving around it and lifting a slab of wood to let them exit out into the dining area. Another handful of people were bustling from table to table, laying out table cloths and decorations for the tables. The human turned her attention to Sam for a second and blinked up at him, a look of confusion in her emerald eyes.

"So do you care to explain what all that was in there or...?" she trailed off, raising an eyebrow at him as she crossed her arms loosely over her chest. Sam frowned and mimicked her stance, his eyebrows furrowing together as he opened his mouth to reply.

"I could ask you the same thing. Seemed to me like you guys were being unfair to Suzu." His words were met with a quick glower from his girlfriend.

"I'll tell you the story when we get home, but for right now, we have a job to do." She huffed a little and he nodded, backing down a little from his stance. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a hug.

"M'sorry. I don't wanna fight. I just hate hearing about times before we met that I couldn't protect you from. I'm glad you've got friends like Suzu and Naomi that are willing help protect you." He murmured softly and pulled back, leaving the human speechless as she blinked up at Sam again. She leaned up quickly and stole a small kiss from him, settling back onto her heels and smiling sweetly up at him. A wave of love made her heart flutter in her chest and she wished to badly to say it aloud but Sam took her hand again and tugged her towards one of the tables that contained boxes of decorations on them.

"C'mon. You're right. We have a job to do." Sam said as he started digging through the box and Mika joined him, the feeling still swimming slowly in her chest.

***

At 5 PM, the doors to the soup kitchen opened to the homeless. The food was ready and lined up along the serving counter, however a line of people had been building outside the door since 3. Sam's eyes widened as he watched each grungy person file in behind their brother in front of them. Mika was focused on making sure each heap of food had a serving spoon or tongs or spatula with it. The demon gently nudged the girl with his elbow, causing her to turn to look up at him with a confused look.

"Sam? What is it?" She asked, concern washing through her as she took in his expression. He looked almost... heartbroken.

"Is it... Is it always like this?" The brunet male's voice was quiet and thick, a dark look flashing in his eyes as he recalled a moment from his past in the Abyssal Plains.

"Well... Yes. There are over 124,000 homeless in the city this year. 64,000 of those are single adults, 48,000 of them are children with parents, and 12,000 are children without parents. But this is why Suzu, Naomi, and I come here every Christmas. To give back what we can to those who have nothing," Mika murmured, following Sam's gaze to the line out the door.

"Thank you for joining us this year. I know you could've stayed at home or gone to hang out with your brothers, but… I'm really grateful that you came with me."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be, doofus." Sam leaned in to kiss her softly just as Mrs. Hernandez opened the door to let the people in.

For hours, Sam and Mika helped the other volunteers dish out food onto the plates of the hungry as they filed past the counter. With Mika's help and guidance, Sam greeted each person with a warm smile and a kind "Merry Christmas".

It was going perfectly until a young boy with tan skin and dark hair walked up to the counter and Sam froze, his eyes widening in alarm. Dark, pleading eyes peeked up past dirty fringe, a plate being held out begging for food to be put on it.

"G-G-..." Sam's voice caught in his throat and his plastic gloved fingers immediately lifted to his dog tag around his neck.

"Sam? ...Sam!" Mika spoke gently before lifting her voice to snap him out of whatever haunting memories he was locked in.

"O-Oh shit! Uh, s-sorry, man. M-Merry Christmas," Sam stammered and scooped some mashed potatoes onto the kid's plate.

"It's okay. Thank you. Merry Christmas to you too." The stranger smiled faintly and collected some stuffing from Mika before following down the line and finally choosing a seat in the dining area.

"Sam? What was that all about?" Mika murmured, glancing over to her incubus who was still staring at the kid as if he had seen a ghost.

"I'll explain when we get home..." he replied back quietly, continuing to serve food silently for the rest of the evening. Mika took over Sam's responsibility of smiling and wishing the strangers a merry Christmas as he kept his eyes down.

***

"Gracias for your help today, Sam. Please feel welcome to come back and help again if you ever have the time. Feliz Navidad, mi hijo." Mrs. Hernandez smiled at the boy, giving the three girls large hugs as they left.

"Thank you for having me, ma'am. It was nice to meet you. Merry Christmas," Sam replied cordially, leading Mika out to her car as she waved goodbye to her friends.

"Bye! Merry Christmas! I'll call you guys later!" Mika yelled to Suzu and Naomi as the pair smiled brightly back at her and waved back, climbing into Naomi's car.

Sam and Mika finally got into her car and buckled in, the girl glancing over at the incubus who remained silent for the drive home.

The human gazed out the window as the brunet drove them home, watching the city lights and trees flashing past her green eyes. Christmas lights lit up the outside of houses and made Mika smile contentedly, letting out a soft hum of thought. As the car turned into the driveway and approached the mansion, she turned her attention back to Sam finally and reached over to place her hand over his on the wheel.

"Sam..." Her voice was soft but commanded his attention and he finally turned to look at her after he parked the car in the driveway.

"We should get inside. I can start a fire and grab the presents if you wanna make some hot cocoa?" Sam murmured the idea, his eyes pleading with her and she nodded.

"Okay. I'll make us some cocoa and meet you in the library?" she asked and he nodded. They got out of the car as the first snowflakes of the evening began to fall, hurrying inside to the warmth of their shared home. They separated in the lobby; Sam heading for the library and Mika heading to the kitchen through the dining room.

Within minutes, Mika was carrying two mugs of cocoa to the library, spotting Sam sitting cross-legged in front of a crackling fire. She joined his side and slowly sat, managing to keep the mugs level before offering one to her boyfriend. He took the mug and smiled over at her briefly.

"Your story first or mine?" Sam chuckled quietly and the girl leaned into his side.

"I can start us off," Mika murmured, laying her head on his shoulder and setting her mug on the floor in front of her legs as her fingers traced around the rim.

"Last year, the soup kitchen had been open for a good 4 or 5 hours and it was getting close to closing. A drunk man stumbled into the shelter and asked for a plate. He was dirty and smelled, but it was obvious that he was just as homeless as everyone else. Just because he was spending the little money he made on booze didn't mean that we could deny him food.”

“So, we made him a plate and, as I went to set it down at his table, he grabbed my hair and hair net and tried to yank me down into his lap. All I remember was screaming… I never saw Suzu and Naomi watching me from the kitchen window nor Suzu rushing at the man with a knife.”

“When the yelling died down, she had the blade pressed against his throat. I didn't hear what she said to him, but whatever it was made him let me go. Naomi pulled me away and took me to the back as the man was escorted out of the building with his plate of food." Mika shivered in fear at the memory. She remembered the helpless feeling that she had spiked through her and the gritty sound of his voice in her ear. His words had faded into nothing in her mind; all she could remember was the sound.

Sam wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gently slid his hand through her hair, holding her close as he tried his best to comfort her. "Remind me to shake Suzu's hand the next time I see her." His voice was a soft growl and Mika laughed faintly.

“I've moved past it, but you're right. Suzu saved me and I'm grateful for her coming to my rescue. I'll remember to apologize to her later. Now, tell me your story!" She nudged his side lightly, blinking up at him curiously.

"During my time in the Abyssal Plains, I was kind of the rogue son. My brothers and I were supposed to be princes, but I acted nothing like it. I was more like… who was the guy from that one story? He robs from the rich, gives to the poor?" Sam tilted his head a little and Mika smiled kindly.

"Robin Hood?"

"Yeah. I was kinda like him - always sneaking shit out of the kitchen to give to this one demon I connected with. His name was Gaku and he had a younger brother; they were both starving, and we always had more than enough. I would steal baskets full of bread or fruit or anything I could get my hands on, fight off whoever tried to stop me, and give it to those guys. The last time I saw them, Gaku gave me his dog tag…" Sam's fingers traced along the tag around his neck. "And that boy from earlier, at the soup kitchen, he looked exactly like him… just human."

Mika laid her hand on Sam's shoulder and blinked up at him with soft eyes. "A modern day hero, my Sam."

"I'm no hero. I abandoned Gaku and his brother in that hell when I ran to this world."

"You're a hero to me, Sam. You've saved me in more ways than one."

The incubus blushed lightly at her words and turned his gaze from the fire to look down at her. A soft smile spread on his lips and he leaned in to kiss her gently. The two stayed like that for a while before Mika slowly pulled back for air, her cheeks darker than before.

"Time for presents?" she beamed up at him and he chuckled quietly before bringing forward the two boxes he’d been hiding against his opposite side. Sam handed her one and kept the other for himself, each keeping to their promise of one present only.

"Time for presents, doofus." He chuckled again and watched Mika with a smile as she squeaked and tore into the package. As the wrapping paper fell away, Mika's eyes widened as a DVD of Alice the Syfy version was revealed to her. She laughed happily and hugged it to her chest.

"Thank you, Sam! This one is my favorite! Now I can stop borrowing the copy from the library indefinitely!" She giggled and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

Sam laughed with her and blushed a little harder, ripping open the wrapping paper to his own present and laughed loudly as he lifted up a copy of John Cena WWE Highlights.

"This is gonna be awesome. Thank you, Mika. I love it. I love you." He smiled and blushed darkly, the human's eyes widening as she smiled shyly back at him.

"I love you too, Sam." She leaned in for another kiss, pressing her lips warmly against his. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, doofus."

Sam chuckled and held her close, snuggling with his beloved in front of the hearth.


End file.
